


奶油蛋糕

by CoffeeBar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBar/pseuds/CoffeeBar
Summary: #主及日影，有及日车(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)#黑化ooc及川彻出现#影日两情相悦设定，微虐#时间线在及川彻大二，影山日向高三





	奶油蛋糕

**Author's Note:**

> #主及日影，有及日车(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)  
#黑化ooc及川彻出现  
#影日两情相悦设定，微虐  
#时间线在及川彻大二，影山日向高三  
#囚｜｜禁梗

  
及川彻出体育馆时，天上好巧不巧地下了大雨。他披着外套，排球社的队服勾勒出绝佳的身材。这人肤色白，唇角总是带着懒洋洋的笑意，眼角一挑不管是勾搭学姐学妹甚至是学弟学长都手到擒来。

他出拐角的时候，几个小学妹红着脸鞠着躬，手上捧着大大小小的礼盒，上面都打着漂亮的蝴蝶结，颤抖着声音说：“及……及川学长生日快乐！！”

及川彻心情愉悦，一边道谢一边收下了这些心意，眉眼流转间勾人得紧，几个小女生都红透了脸颊。这时岩泉一来了，他跟及川彻上了同一所大学，继续待在同一个排球队，关系亲近，平日里打骂不少，因此一见他笑眯眯的样子就手痒。看在今天是及川生日的份上，他才忍住一巴掌糊上那笑脸的冲动，只是拽着人后衣领把人拖走了。

及川彻一边抱着礼物，一边似真似假地抱怨着“岩酱好过分～在女孩子面前都不给我留面子的说”，岩泉一懒得听他嚷嚷，提起：“高中生的全国大赛结果出来了，乌野拿了第一，今天电视上应该会有直播。”  
  
他说完身边却静悄悄的没有回应，岩泉一奇怪地瞄了眼旁边的人，及川彻却已经露出了恨铁不成钢的表情：“啊啊青城的后辈也太不争气了，居然输给小飞雄！可恶好生气～”

这反应虽然幼稚，对于及川彻来说却再自然不过。岩泉一抽了抽嘴角，把刚才的异样当做错觉，心想这家伙果然还是够笨蛋：“我们当年也不是输给影山飞雄和日向翔阳的怪物组合了吗——”

他想说不要对后辈太过苛刻，却又噤了声，换了个话题：“大家给你准备了生日聚餐，你别拖拖拉拉的，学长他们都在等着你呢。”

差点忘了，那个乌野的小不点，日向翔阳，已经失踪一年了。

及川彻好似没有注意前半句话，闻言“啊”了一声，双手合十对着岩泉一鞠躬：“抱歉抱歉，可是我今天已经有约啦，岩酱你帮我向学长们道歉拜托拜托～”

“哈?！”这小子打算放学长们的鸽子?！岩泉一还来不及发火，就被及川彻塞了满怀的礼物，对方顶着一张池面的脸对他眨眨眼：“这些就当做给岩酱和学长的道歉礼啦～”便顶着外套伞也不打地逃走了。

岩泉一看着及川彻冒雨进了家甜品店，出来时拎着个蛋糕盒子，脚步欢快轻巧。他抱着礼物堆在雨中凌乱：这小子，该不会瞒着大家谈恋爱了吧……

  
及川彻越靠近公寓步伐越是轻快，甚至都哼起了歌，他站在自家门前，拿出了钥匙：“我回来了～”

公寓里窗户封死，拉着窗帘，一片黑暗，可能是因为突然的光亮，或者是听见了他的声音，有什么东西瑟缩了一下。及川彻走进来，反手锁上了门，也阻绝了的最后的光线，他笑着走近那人，把蛋糕放在了桌子上，喟叹道：“今天是我的生日哦，我给你带了蛋糕……小不点。”

桌子的四角都裹着厚布防止人自残，刀具都收到了厨房里好好锁着。适应了黑暗后，才能看出那人是个少年。身材纤瘦，肤色透着不健康的惨白，连橙色的头发都失去了色泽。见他靠近，少年下意识呜咽着后缩，然而什么用处也没有，他被及川彻抱起，那人凑在他耳尖，声线愉悦：“呐呐，你今天要好好祝我生日快乐啊～”

他在一片昏暗中，贴着颤抖的少年亲昵唤到：“翔阳。”

没有回应，及川彻也不气，他抬起日向一条苍白瘦弱的腿，磨着牙齿从脚趾一寸寸啃｜咬了上了大腿｜根。在被啃脚趾跟脚腕的时候日向还在挣扎，随着及川彻动作愈上他挣扎的力度越小，当温暖的呼吸熏上他敏感的大腿内侧时，甚至对方还坏心眼地在那处来回徘徊，细细啃咬，齿舌研磨，日向终于耐不住带着哭腔呻｜吟了出来。

经过一年多的相处，他们的身体过于契合，甚至及川彻比他还了解对方的身体。哪里会痒得乱动，哪里会痛得挣扎，哪里会敏｜感得让日向哭出声。

及川彻今天格外悠闲，毫不急躁，他在日向身体的每一处都留下吻痕，再用齿痕覆盖上去。他一边吸吮着少年的耳垂，一边用漂亮的带茧子的手指在他下面搅和，在日向难耐喘｜息着的时候压着嗓子诱哄：“乖，小不点，叫我的名字。”

日向哭着呻｜吟着，在他怀里磨蹭，像是拒绝又像是迎合，最终带着哭腔服了软：“及……及川前辈……”

及川彻动作一停，随后压着他的手脚把他毫不留情地贯｜穿，一面抽｜插着一面夸奖：“对，就是这样，小不点真乖～”

日向流着眼泪，被他折腾得喘不上气。及川彻看他在皱着眉头，身体也紧绷起来，知道他要高｜潮，算算时间差不多，就恶劣地打开了电视机。

忽然的光亮刺得日向眼睛疼，留下了生理性泪水。然后他听见电视里响起了少年清澈的声音：“……今天乌野取得冠军，谢谢大家的支持。”

他浑身一僵，定住了。身上的恶魔看见他的反应，从喉腔里发出一声笑声，把他抱着坐起来，让他赤身｜裸｜体地面对着屏幕里面的人，一面动作着一面喘息：“呐呐，这不是小飞雄吗?没想到离开你这个出色的伙伴，他还是带着乌野赢得了冠军，真是优秀呢～”

电视上的少年站在聚光灯下，穿着帅气的黑色队服，彩带与鲜花洒在他的周围。他比日向上一次见他的时候更高了，眉眼间也更加冷漠。记者们赞美他为天生的帝王，谁也不知道这个帝王也曾经幼稚地跟人赛跑比赛，跟人争抢第一，跟人青涩接吻。  
  
那人失踪了一年半。

影山飞雄已经是乌野高中的主将，他在电视上发表冠军感想，他说感谢以前的前辈还回来教导部员，电视台适时地给台下的大地、菅原、田中等人来了特写；他说感谢不同校的及川前辈总是给乌野帮忙，记者们开玩笑说及川彻是胳膊肘往外拐，不帮青城来帮乌野。最后不知道谁问：“听说你们之前还有一个很有潜力的部员叫做日向翔阳对吗，听说他失踪了——”

他话没说完，就被人止住了。电视台里气氛紧张，影山飞雄捏了捏眉心，对着电视台的摄像头开口，眉眼是难得的温柔：“我会一直等他回来。”

采访到此结束，及川彻低头，发现日向哭得无声无息，不能自已。他皱着眉心疼地吻去少年泪痕：“别哭嘛小不点，你应该为小飞雄感到开心～看，没了你，他们照样会赢。”

后面电视台上放着决赛的重播，排球碰撞的声音、主持人的解说声还有观众的欢呼声都在喧嚣着，及川彻把奶油蛋糕抹遍日向的全身和他做，不过不管他再怎么恶劣地刺激日向，少年也没有再发出一声呻｜吟。他咬着下唇，无声哭着，因为忍耐快｜感而眼睛通红，及川彻舔去他身上的奶油，对日向这个模样爱不释手。

雨停了，空气还是湿润的。因为主角不在，聚会也就提前散了，岩泉一抱着礼物推刹着自行车和及川彻打电话，然而打了两个那边都显示关机。他咒骂及川彻有了媳妇忘了兄弟，这时路边的显示屏上出现影山飞雄的影像，对方眉目温柔地说“一直等他回来”。岩泉一莫名想起来一年前的一个晚上，他跟及川彻去看乌野的比赛，赛场上黑发与橙发的少年配合默契，眼神交流间除了同伴的情谊外还有些旁的东西。那是藏不住的倾慕与相悦，他吃惊之时听见旁边的及川彻嗓音柔软低沉：“呐，怎么办，我忍不住了岩酱。”

他回头，及川彻已经恢复了正常的状态，伸着懒腰说“好饿好饿，吃饭吃饭～”

那之后，乌野的二年级球员日向翔阳，失踪了。

下过雨有点冷，岩泉一打个冷战，甩开乱七八糟的联想，一边咒骂着及川彻不讲义气一边踩着自行车回宿舍了。  
  
  



End file.
